I Will Remember You
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Yugi thinks over the times he's had with Yami while trying to come up with an answer to a tough decision. Will he choose to love or will he hide in fear? Shounen-ai YY/Y Songfic to 'I Will Remember You'. Please R/R! ^^


I Will Remember You  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Oooh, my second ficcie! ^^ This one will be done to Sarah McLachlan's, 'I Will Remember You'. I heard it on the radio, looked up the lyrics so I could sing along, and decided to make a ficcie outta it.  
  
Calumon-Yup! ()^-^() Her muses, including me, have finally come up with something! The last story, 'The Christmas Shoes', was Beelze's doing. This one is Ophani's!  
  
Thank you, Calumon! ^^ Anywho, this is a YAOI fic and contains Yami/Yugi pairings. You have been warned. Flames will be used to set off fireworks. Happy New Year to everyone! And this fic is *not* connected to 'The Christmas Shoes'. Just another song ficcie. Calumon, disclaimer!  
  
Calumon-Chibi owns NOTHING. Not the song, not the show, not even her muses! Oh, but she is now the proud owner of a Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Pokemon Gold, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, and a can of orange soda. Most of which she got for Christmas, minus the soda.  
  
And a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my previous ficcie. ^^ *huggles you all and gives you a complete set of chibi Yu-Gi-Oh! character plushies* Now! Onto the ficcie!  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thoughts  
/.../-Yugi speaking to Yami  
//...//-Yami speaking to Yugi  
*...*-Emphasizing  
~*~...~*~-Song Lyrics  
  
  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
  
  
~*~I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories~*~  
  
One young, tri-colored haired boy, Yugi Motou, lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. The radio was playing on the side-table next to him.  
  
The young boy was deep in thought, thinking of something that had taken place earlier that day. It had involved him and his yami, but he wasn't sure as to whether or not he was pleased with it.  
  
Deciding to take things slowly, he thought back to the times that he and Yami had shared together, good and bad.  
  
He remembered how Yami had always been there for him, watching out for him, making sure that he could win his duels. Kind of like a mentor.  
  
~*~Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad~*~  
  
But then he remembered when he dueled with Kaiba that second time. He hadn't wanted to duel Kaiba, but he knew that he must, if he ever wanted to save his grandpa.  
  
He remembered how determined Yami was to win, no matter what the cost were. Even when Kaiba had gotten up onto the ledge, making Yugi choose Kaiba's life or the duel, Yami still wanted to win.  
  
'I was so afraid then! He didn't care at all about anything but winning! He was so cold, so vicious,' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Yugi had been so afraid then, fearing the spirit more than ever. He had feared what would happen the next time he dueled.  
  
~*~How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one~*~  
  
  
And in those moments, he had forgotten all the good times they had shared together. When Yugi remembered those times, he remembered feelings coursing through him, feelings that were a mystery he was still trying to figure out.  
  
~*~I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard~*~  
  
When he thought about those feelings, he felt as if he was drowning. He got so flustered around Yami if the taller boy appeared out of the puzzle when Yugi was thinking about the strange feelings. He never knew what to say and he was sure that Yami thought he was very odd at those moments.  
  
~*~But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light~*~  
  
Yugi remembered the day that he figured out those feelings vividly. He was startled, confused, scared, all at the same time.  
  
How could he love his yami? For one thing, Yami was another guy, which he didn't think his grandpa would look upon too happily. And for another thing, Yami was more of an older brother type.  
  
What he hadn't realized was that Yami felt the same way. The love between the hikari and yami was not only shared, but was also stronger than either had ever felt before. Nothing could compare to it.  
  
~*~And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories~*~  
  
Finally coming to a decision, Yugi got up out of his bed, walked to his door, unlocking it and started down the stairs.  
  
Yami looked up at the sight of his aibou, who looked very determined, but calm, as if he had reached some kind of decision. He got up off of the couch, needing to talk to his hikari about the earlier events of the night.  
  
"Yu-" Yami started to say, but was cut off as Yugi pulled Yami down to his own height and pressed his soft lips to Yami's.  
  
Yami was surprised, but responded with as much passion as Yugi had. He hesitantly ran his tongue over Yugi's lips, pleading silently for the boy to let him in.  
  
Yugi, not caring about what the world thought, opened his mouth, allowing Yami to run his tongue around his mouth, tasting the sweetness that was Yugi.  
  
Yami pulled them over to the couch, slowly easing them down onto it. He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, but he knew that Yugi needed to breathe.  
  
The ex-pharaoh sent a questioningly look to Yugi, wondering what had made him change his mind about their feelings.  
  
"I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you, Yami. I think I always have," Yugi murmured, cuddling up to his yami's side, lying his head on his chest.  
  
"Aibou..." Yami said softly, looking at the young boy in amazement.  
  
He titled Yugi's face up, kissing him gently. Yugi looked up at Yami with all the love and adoration in the world.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
------@The End@------  
  
Ooh, I got kinda descriptive with the kiss! ^^ Cool! So? Was it good?  
  
Beelze-In other words, REVIEW!  
  
Beelze! Be nice!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos-*bops Beelze on the head*  
  
^^ I just love this guy! *pulls MOBC close and kisses him* ~^^~ Please review! 


End file.
